swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Renald Stilgar
Renald Stilgar was an Antrixian male that was a member of the Antrixian Resistance during the Galactic Civil War. Trusted by Admiral Edric Strykia, Renald was given command of the Midlorian Cruiser, the Tarmon, which also acted as one of Draygan Strykia’s personal ships for a time. Renald was a scarred, hardened veteran of the fight against the Empire. Having lost an eye during a raid in which he was confronted by Deathstryke, Renald had no love for any Imperial sympathizer and held the opinion that the only way to defeat the Empire was to kill all of them. He gave no quarter in combat and pressed any advantage he could during a fight. Renald was a firm supporter of Draygan Strykia and later his brother, Graydon Strykia. Renald most often worked with Alysanna Osgrey, jointly commanding a group of ships that would make up the core of the Shadow Wolves naval fleet. RPG D6 Stats Type: Antrixian Resistance Commander DEXTERITY 2D+2 Blaster 5D+2, Dodge 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 4D, Bureaucracy 5D+2, Military History 7D, (s)Tactics: Capital Ships 6D+1, (s)Tactics: Fleets 6D, (s)Tactics: Starfighters 5D+1 MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogration 5D+1, Capital Ship Gunnery 5D+2, Capital Ship Piloting 6D, Capital Ship Shields 5D+1, Communications 4D+1, Sensors 5D, Starship Gunnery 4D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 4D+2, Command 7D, Investigation 5D STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling 6D, Stamina 4D+1 TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 7D, Droid Programming 6D+1, Droid Repair 4D+2, Security 6D+2 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than Beast Riding or Beast Training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Blind (Left Eye): Due to losing his eye during a raid against the Imperials, Renald suffers a -1D penalty to any Search or Perception checks requiring vision. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 13 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster Pistol (4D), Comlink, Datapad Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters